bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Shenlong the Tiger
Shenlong is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. His beast form is the Tiger. He is a clone of the character Long and first appears in Bloody Roar 2 where he was a alternative final boss. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar 2 Reincarnation There exists an organization that stands for the liberation of Zoanthropes - for power and predominance over humans. This organization is called the 'Zoanthrope Liberation Front '. Shenlong is their leader, a man who strikes fear into all who oppose him. He forces Zoanthropes to obey him with an iron fist. He is one of the most powerful and dangerous Zoanthropes to ever exist and the opposing administrations have nothing on him. His background is a complete mystery. But as he comes face to face with opposition against his group, he begins to question his own identity amongst the confusion of strangers who see the face of someone else... ...Shenlong defeats Long. He grabs his opponent by the neck, ready to inflict a fatal blow, declaring he is Shenlong, unparalleled in fighting for Zoanthrope justice. He can't ever see himself being a clone of a weakling. Long is almost envious of Shenlong, that he is powerful and has been able to purge himself of all the weaknesses that plagued Long. Painful memories and hatred of the Zoanthrope blood running through his veins. Shenlong has the chance to end Long's life, who welcomes death, though he hesitates. He thought he was the perfect Zoanthrope, but pieces of him are missing, those weaknesses. That he was created without these parts and didn't really surpass anyone. He was never perfect and never whole, and that his life was meaningless. He decides to end his own existence. He plunges his hands into his own chest, tearing himself apart. Long, coated in the blood remenants of Shenlong's self destruction, can only watch in horror. Shenlong knew that perfection was true only to those who had weaknesses, parts that made them whole. The day after, security corps invaded ZLF headquarters only to find dazed troops who had lost the will to fight... Bloody Roar 3 As the ZLF fell, Shenlong came to learn that he was the clone of another Zoanthrope, Long. He attempted to commit suicide but had somehow survived. He disappeared after the incident, trying to create a new identity for himself out of the shadow of the original. He has no past, no childhood memories, though he doesn't care; the present is all that matters to him. He allows himself to be dragged into a shadowed world of violence, living life however he wants. Knowing that he has the XGC on his body, he won't have long to live, but he does not care. He never thinks about the days in the future, believing it to be foolish thoughts. He simply decides he'll kill men he doesn't like and drink himself to death with those he does. ...The tabula is now in Shenlong's hands and he doesn't know what to do with it - he can't decipher it. Busuzima appears at this time, trying to sneak in and take the tabula, but is caught out by Shenlong. Though he gives the tabula to Busuzima, wanting to know all about it. He drags Busuzima off, not letting him run off with the tabula. As Shenlong relaxes, he has Busuzima doing other chores for him alongside his uncovering of the tabula's secrets. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme A small bar in a bleak corner of existence. A woman in a black suit and dark sunglasses sits across the table from Shenlong. There are only a few other people there. He refuses to participate in the tournament, she asks one last time but he says he doesn't do 'rich man' hobbies. She gives up for now and leaves. A waitress goes over to Shenlong's table as he resumes drinking. She asks if the woman was his friend and he tells her that they aren't really. She then goes on to telling him that she's quiting working at the bar at the end of the month to get married. Shenlong seems mildly interested. She says her fiancé is very rich, with many houses. He just says that's good for her. She thanks him for being so nice to her and walks away. After a short time, a freckle-faced boy comes up to the table as Shenlong lazily drinks alone. He asks Shenlong if he can tell him something, who just asks what even though he doesn't look at the him. The boy says his elder sister is leaving to get married, though she doesn't want to, because the bar will go bankrupt. Shenlong doesn't really care to listen to the story. The boy asks him if he thinks that is fair, and he just answers 'maybe'. The boy wants to grow up quicker so he can work harder. Shenlong tells him things aren't as simple as that. He suddenly gets up, placing money on the table. The boy asks where he is going and Shenlong says he's going to distract himself with strong opponents. ...Shenlong steps out into a dusty, empty battle arena. He stands in the middle, rubbing his head idly, when he notices another presence there with him. It's Long. Shenlong asks if he is back for more. Usually most don't survive more than one lesson. Long says his over confidence will get the better of him. Shenlong says they'll see as he leaps up into the air. Long follows suit as the pair fly at each other, both ready to strike with a kick. Bloody Roar 4 Shenlong was being followed. Recent daily activities hasn't been on the up-and-up, but still, he just couldn't work out why he was being targeted by Zoanthropes. Exhausted, he stumbled into a back alley somewhere. It was a dead end, though he noticed a man hanging around there. Getting a better look at him, he noticed that he was some kind of fortune teller. The fortune teller guessed that Shenlong was being followed by Zoanthropes. Shenlong shouted at him to shut up, that it was a matter of life and death. He demanded to know what he could do about it? The fortune teller explained an evil soul was lingering around him, and to free himself of the curse, he must obtain a blessing from a temple. He produced a map and gave it to Shenlong, who couldn't work out if he was serious or not, threatening that if he were cheating him, he wouldn't let him off the hook. And at that second, a violence-influenced Zoanthrope attacked... ...Mana thanks Shenlong for helping to re-seal the dragon. Shenlong just seems confused with the deal with the 'old man' - Ryoho. Mana explains that Ryoho is a dragon vessel sealed because his powers are dangerous, but unfortunately the seal had come loose recently. Shenlong understands, seeing that the power had affected Zoanthropes except powerful ones like him to become violent. Mana is glad he understands things so well. She continues, saying that to re-seal the broken seal it was necessary to completely remove it first, and that was why she needed the strength of strong Zoanthropes such as him. She happens to bring up the fortune teller, and Shenlong remembers that he'd been trying to get him to come there. He asks if she knows if why the Zoanthropes had been coming after him? She greatly apologises, she that it was because they wanted him to deal with the people out of control. That maintaining the seal required all of her effort. Shenlong is overwhelmed with sudden understanding of the situation. Mana is embarrassed and guilty, stuttering another apology. Shenlong cheers up, not annoyed by what happened. He sees that his help stopped surrounding areas from being damaged. He proudly points at himself, declaring that picking him was the right choice. Mana is very pleased, bowing to him with many thanks. Shenlong puts up his hands, not needing thanks, though tells her to get someone else next time. He's tired out now and decides to go and get himself a drink. He starts to leave as Mana thanks him again, he waves off the thanks repeating that she doesn't need to do that. Endings Primal Fury = |-| Extrem = Character Personality Shenlong is a cold man, though he has progressively softened as his role as an antagonist has slipped. He loves to fight and insult his opponents. He has little respect for people, though he only seems to care about people he can drink with. He is passive when it comes to other people's emotions and generally looks after number one. When first meeting Long, Shenlong is hateful and antagonistic, conflicted by Long's appearance being so similar to his own. He has apparently coped with the fact that he is a clone, and has even developed a friendly rivalry with Long. Shenlong is also seen in one of the game's openings at an airport with Uriko, Alice's younger sister and Long's student, implying that they have some sort of friendship. Appearance Also see: ShenLong Outfits ... His beast form resembles a Maltese Tiger Affiliations Long At first, Shenlong declares that he is the only true Long until his battle started with Long. It's unknown the true result of the fight, but after the incident he finally accepts himself as a clone. He later makes his original as his own rival. Busuzima His trusted scientist and actually his creator. After he realized that Busuzima created him and the ZLF was destroyed, he left him until he met him again in Bloody Roar 3. In its ending (this time for real), he really makes Busuzima as his own slave. Gameplay ... Beast Drives Ferocious Tiger Laceration: Shenlong stomps to his opponent, then grabs him/her, and releases a punch, which releases an afterimage of his beast form, smashing the opponent into the wall, and drilling them fiercely. (same as "Long") Tiger Darkness Attack: Ability Plus * Power Block * Any Cancel B Official Artworks Quotes Trivia *Shenlong's red eyes and odd fur color in beast form are most likely a mutation in DNA during the cloning process. * In Bloody Roar 4, his third costume shows his arms hidden by bandages but with his Beast Form we can see that his skin turns purple, possibly an effect due to his cloning DNA. *Shenlong's move set in Bloody Roar 2 is similar to Long's in Bloody Roar. However, in Bloody Roar 3, his move set is changed (just the style not the command) and no longer uses Long's rapid fist but instead lifts his opponent in the air with a barrage of rapid kicks. * Shenlong's Secret outfit in Bloody Roar 2 is a palette swap to match Long's from the first game, complete with an orange-furred beast form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boss Category:Bloody Roar 2 Characters Category:Bloody Roar 3 Characters Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Characters Category:Bloody Roar 4 Characters